


拍攝之前

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 樂總生日快樂！





	拍攝之前

**Author's Note:**

> *妖万華鏡我流設定有。  
*八乙女楽誕生祭2019。

  
今天是大型企劃《妖万華鏡 虛空咎送》的定妝照拍攝日。  
這個世界觀融合了奇幻與日本本土神話的企劃一共有三個小主題，除了ZOOL自己單成一組、為十分符合他們團名的「獸附身者」之外，IDOLiSH、TRIGGER和Re: vale被打散，重新組成剩下兩個團體，分別是由人類組成的「刀眾」，以及擁有漫長生命的「妖怪」。  
大和與樂分到的角色都是「刀眾」，樂設定是「刀眾」的隊長，一個右眼有著疤痕、看上去頗為嚴肅的青年，大和則是他的副手，看起來散漫、臉上帶著微笑的副隊長。  
「上次是國王，這次是隊長啊。」大和繞著樂走了一圈：「你的確很適合這類型的角色。」  
「看起來很嚴肅的角色嗎？」樂任由大和觀察，語氣輕鬆：「我倒是很想試試看別種類型的角色啊！」  
「嚴肅嗎？與其說嚴肅，不如說是很成熟的角色吧⋯⋯話說回來，你想演哪種類型啊？」  
「像你上次在《星巡的觀測者》裡面，演的那個角色深海就很不錯啊。」  
「⋯⋯嗯，我不太能想像你演深海的樣子。」大和無法將深海那種虛無縹緲的感覺套在眼前這張帥得過分的臉上，「嘛不過這次的角色也挺不錯的吧？造型很適合你，尤其是這條疤，超有氣勢的啊！」  
「其實這東西感覺有點⋯⋯啊，你別碰。」樂伸手抓住了大和湊到眼前的手：「化妝師剛剛有交代盡量不要動它。」  
「啊啊，抱歉。」  
「沒事⋯⋯不過你以前應該也有上過特效妝吧？」這麼好奇？  
「在自己臉上的和在別人臉上不一樣啊。」  
他們有一搭沒一搭地閒聊，「刀眾」的造型為和風元素的內衫搭上俐落的長大衣，腰上佩刀－－雖然是道具不過也頗有分量。但比起剩下兩組來說，還是稍微有簡單那麼一些，連看上去最麻煩的凪都已經打理完畢，正站在場邊和其餘的「刀眾」聊天拍照。  
「TRIGGER 這次只有你是人類啊？」  
「對啊，龍是鬼，天是九尾狐……之前看到造型的時候，天還研究了一下那尾巴。」  
「最後應該是用動畫呈現吧？」  
「嗯，影片部分都是用CG，不過靜態視覺好像還是用實物拍攝。」  
談話間，其餘的人也陸續完成裝扮來到拍攝現場。首先是ZOOL一行人，接著在「妖怪」裡面相對輕裝的三月與拎著道具鏡子的環一起來到棚內，與其餘團員會合。過了好一會，龍和千一邊聊天一邊走進來，而壓軸的則是造型上最複雜的天，還有為了等他，一直待在休息室的陸。  
「哇喔，不愧是九尾呢！」大和感嘆道：「尾巴看起來真的頗有重量，九条辛苦啦！」  
「天可是很敬業的。」  
「哈哈，哥從不懷疑這個。」大和說道：「人到齊了，開始工作啦！」  
「嗯。」樂伸出手搭上大和的肩：「今天請多多指教！」  
「也請你多多指教囉！『隊長』。』  
大和笑著回應，也沒掙脫樂的手。他們一起朝人群走去，就像是故事中互相信任的正副隊長一般。⬛

**Author's Note:**

> 原本有不過後來刪掉的冷笑話：
> 
> 「對啊，龍是鬼，天是九尾狐……之前看到造型的時候，天還研究了一下那尾巴。看起來挺麻煩的，畢竟有九條呢。」  
「雖然最後應該是用動畫呈現，但哥還是想吐槽這笑話有點冷。」  
「我沒有在說笑話。」


End file.
